


Music

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discovery, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: Some say that Music is a gateway into the soul. Much like a person's eyes are. I agree. Do you?





	Music

Songs have always been helpful to me.

Music always fixes my mood,

No mater how I feel.

 

Its the truth,

and who knows?

 

Maybe,

it helps others out too.

 

Because music speaks the truth,

even when others do not.

 

It reflects our emotions,

our being,

our soul.

 

It is everything,

and everywhere.

 

It expresses what we feel,

what we're going through,

and says everything,

that no one would dare say out loud.


End file.
